SUNBAE!
by peachdoy
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Oh Sehun si biang onar untuk mendapatkan hati sang Sunbae tercinta. Kyungsoo si pendiam yang merindukan perhatian sang pangeran sekolah. Hanbin yang sister complex. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tak peka. Summary absurd[GS][HUNSOO][DO KYUNGSOO][OH SEHUN] [lilbit CHANBAEK]jangan terlalu percaya pada summary, anda bisa tertipu[DLDR][SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN DIAWAL]
1. Chapter 1

SUNBAE!

Author : Hoona Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Oh Sehun

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, School life, family and it's GS

Length: ?

Rated : T

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo, Alur lambat, GAJE. Crack Pair.

::

~Hunsoo Present~

Author POV

"KYUNGSOO-YA~"

"KYUNGSOO-YA~"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Aish! Yak, kalian berdua! Jangan teriak-teriak di dalam kelas, aku tidak tuli untuk bisa mendengar suara kalian." Sembur gadis yang diteriakkan namanya tadi. Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut mendengar kedua temannya itu memanggilnya dengan begitu keras padahal mereka sedang berada di ruangan kelas yang sama.

"HAHAHA! Aigoo uri gongjungnim marah, kwiyowo~" Baekhyun salah satu orang yang meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo tadi tertawa dengan kerasnya. Dia suka sekali menjahili dan membuat Kyungsoo marah-marah. Berbeda lagi dengan satu orang lagi yang meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo tadi. Orang tersebut telah berguling-guling dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya karena sakit diakibatkan dia yang tak berhenti tetawa sejak tadi.

"Omoo, Baekhyun-ah, perutku sakit sekali. Dia menggemaskan sekali saat marah-marah, aku tidak sanggup dengan keimutan uri Kyungsoo."

"Kau benar Chanyeol-ah, lihatlah mukanya yang memerah itu." Lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol tersebut mengangukkan kepalanya dengan heboh karena setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Muka Kyungsoo memang akan selalu merah jika ia menahan marah ataupun malu, dan menurut mereka berdua muka Kyungsoo yang memerah merupakan sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Berhentilah kalian berdua sebelum sepatuku melayang diwajah kalian." Kyungsoo menggeram marah melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Aigoo! Jangan marah-marah Soo-ya, nanti cepat tua loh. Kan nggak imut lagi nanti" Hongbin yang lewat disamping meja Kyungsoo dengan santainya mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah mulai berhenti tertawa malah menambah keras volume tertawanya. Dengan heboh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengajak Hongbin untuk ber-highfive ria. Kalau sudah begini Kyungsoo lebih memilih kembali menekuni buku yang ada di depanya. Kalau Hongbin mulai ikutan mengejeknya, maka dipastikan ia akan kalah.

"Lee Hongbin, jangan mengikuti kelakuan duo beagle ini." Kyungsoo berkata sambil fokus ke bukunya.

"Akukan hanya memberi nasehat Kyungsoo-ie. Lagi pula nanti kalau kau terus marah-marah, wajah cantikmu akan cepat keriput." Imajiner perempatan muncul didahi Kyungsoo, dengan mata melotot tajam Kyungsoo memandang Hongbin, tapi laki-laki tersebut malah memberikan wink kepada Kyungsoo. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo kembali pundung dikursinya, karena tatapan tajamnya tak mempan kepada Hongbin.

"Woohooo, Lee Hongbin, Lee Hongbin." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersorak heboh menyemangati hongbin.

"Terus saja sana kalian membullyku."

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan santai di koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan menjadi sahabat tanpa celaan jika tidak ada Chanyeol diantaranya. Mereka dengan asyik sedang membicarakan acara musik yang akan diadakan sekolah mereka sebentar lagi. Tapi percakapan seru mereka segera terhenti ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentika langkahnya.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo kenapa berhenti. Katanya kau sudah kebelet. Toilet masih ada di ujung lorong disana."

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita kembali saja ke kelas, ataupun menggunakan toilet di lantai tiga." Kyungsoo dengan panik menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung pun hanya pasrah mengetahui dirinya ditarik dengan sedikit kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tarikan di tangan Baekhyun semakin kencang setelah Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang yang meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Baekhyun yang merasa penasaran pun mencoba menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, seringaian jail pun hinggap di wajah Baekhyun. Dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis juga membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang panik, menarik tangannya lebih kencang.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa berhenti. Cepatlah aku sudah kebelet."

"Kyungsoo noona!" Sebelum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Kyungsoo, Ia sudah didahului oleh suara seseorang.

"Kyungsoo noona!" Suara tersebut terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Matilah kau Do Kyungsoo." Desis Kyungsoo pelan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, yang mencoba mendekap mulutnya agar suara tertawanya tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, tetapi percuma karena sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mendelik tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo noona, annyeong." Sesosok laki-laki pucat menyapa Kyungsoo dengan ramahnya tak lupa laki-laki tersebut juga memamerkan senyumannya yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis terpana melihat senyuman tersebut, tetapi senyuman tersebut tidak mempan untuk Kyungsoo, dan mungkin juga Baekhyun.

"Hm" Jawab Kyungsoo acuh. Tapi berbeda dengan laki-laki yang memanggil Kyungsoo tadi, dia segera tersenyum kelewat lebar mengetahui sang pujaan hari menjawab panggilannya, mungkin ia telah mencuci otaknya sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, karena menganggap jawaban Kyungsoo tadi merupakan kata termanis di dunia.

"Noona mau kemana? Boleh aku saja yang menemani Noona, biar Baekhyun sunbae kembali ke kelas saja." Sehun bertanya dengan semangatnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun menatap dengan horor laki-laki tersebut. Dan Baekhyun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, gomawo Sehun-ah. Kau mau mengantarkan Kyungsoo untukku." Kyungsoo serasa ingin sekali menggetok kepala Baekhyun agar anak itu berhenti mengoceh yang macam-macam. Enak saja dia, menyuruh Sehun mengantarnya ke toilet. Beda Kyungsoo beda Sehun, laki-laki tersebut sekarang senyumnya bertambah lebar mendengar penuturan Baekhyun tadi.

"Tapi kelihatannya dia lebih nyaman jika ke toilet bersamaku. Maaf ya Sehun-ah." Mendengar kelanjutan Jawaban Baekhyun membuat wajah Sehun yang semula putih pucat menjadi bersemu merah.

"Oh.. Oh.. Geu-geurayo? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sunbae. Kyung Noona an- anyeong." Sehun mengusap belakang kepalanya untuk sedikit menggilangkan rasa malunya. Dengan Canggung ia berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, lihatlah mukanya Soo, dia lucu sekali. Boleh aku yang mengantar Kyungsoo Noona saja? Dia terlalu polos. Ckck." Baekhyun menirukan kata-kata Sehun tadi dengan gayanya.

"Berhentilah Byun"

"Tapi Soo, kenapa kau tidak mau dekat dengan Sehun? Dia bahkan sangat perhatian kepadamu? Apa lagi Sehun anak yang populer. Terlalu populer malah"

"Kau tak melihat tingkahnya tadi. Dia sangat kekanak-kanakan dan aku tidak suka itu. Bahkan dia lebih bocah daripada Hanbin!"

"Benarkah itu? Setahuku dia anak yang cukup dingin di sekolah ini." Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Cukup dingin apanya. Itu hanya tampang luarnya saja. Bahkan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah, jika dia beberapa kali mendengar suara Sehun yang masih sedikit cadel saat bocah itu berbicara.

"Kau belum tau aslinya Baek. Kau tak ingat kejadian Chanyeol yang menangis saat kita menemukannya di ruang kesehatan?" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kapan itu.

"Ah, kejadian semester kemarin."

"Yup, kejadian dimana Sehun dan Jackson mengunci Chanyeol di gudang olahraga sekolah."

"Hahaha, kau benar. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana jeleknya muka Chanyeol. Bahkan aku menggunakan fotonya saat menangis itu sebagai wallpaper handphoneku selama seminggu."

Yah benar, satu semester yang lalu Sehun dan Jackson mengerjai Chanyeol sang kakak tingkat dengan menguncinya di gudang sekolah. Kyungsoo masih ingat saat dia mencuri dengar pengakuan Sehun dan Jackson yang sedang di interogasi oleh Im Saem setelah mengerjai Chanyeol, saat itu Kyungsoo sedang merada di ruang guru untuk bertemu Song Saem untuk membicarakan masalah nilai akademiknya yang mulai menurun.

 _Saat itu kronologinya Chanyeol mendapatkan tugas untuk mengembalikan bola-bola yang telah digunakan untuk pelajaran olahraga ke gudang olahraga. Saat Chanyeol sedang terburu-buru menempatkan bola tersebut pada tempatnya, dengan tiba-tiba pintu gudang tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol yang panik segera menggedor-gedor pintu agar orang tersebut mau membukanya._

" _SIAPA SAJA BUKA PINTUNYAA~" Tapi diluar pintu hanya terdengar suara tawa saja._

" _YAK! AKU HAFAL SUARA SIAPA ITU. YAK! OH SEHUN! WANG JACKSON! BUKA PINTUNYAA!"_

" _HAHAHA, SUNBAE FIGHTING! KAMI AKAN MENYEMANGATIMU DARI LUAR!_

" _NGOMONG-NGOMONG SUNBAE! MENURUT SISWA YANG PERNAH DATANG KE TEMPAT INI, MEREKA BILANG DI DALAM BANYAK KECOANYA LOH"_

" _HAHAHA"_

" _EOMMA~~ tolong Chanyeol-ie" Sumpah demi apapun Chanyeol sangat takut dengan kecoa. Dan sekarang ditempat yang gelap dan sempit ini dia harus bertemu dengan kecoa._

" _Hwaa~ Ada satu yang terbang ke arahku. Eommaa~"_

" _Eomma~ buka pintunya"_

" _SUNBAE, EOMMAMU TIDAK ADA DISINI! HAHAHA"_

"Untung sja saat itu, ada Ken anak kelas sebelah yang ingin mengambil bola di gudang. Kalau tidak, mungkin Chanyeol sudah pingsan. Hahaha" Baekhyun masih saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal jika mengingat kejadian Chanyeol yang terkunci di gudang sekolah.

"Dan Oh Sehun masih memilki banyak lagi cacatan kejahilannya. Mengerjai adik kelas, teman sekelas bahkan kakak tingkat. Dasar bocah, aku tak suka dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan seperti itu. Lagi pula, Hanbin tidak akan pernah setuju jika aku memiliki pacar. Dia selalu mengerjai para namja yang mencoba mendekatiku, hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah dengan kelakuan Hanbin.

"Aigoo~ Ternyata Hanbin sangat mengerikan. Tapi Sehun sangat lucu Kyungsoo-ya. Dia juga sangat imut ketika tersenyum. Aigoo~ Sehun-ah"

"Pacari saja dia, Huh!" Setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Bakhyun yang masih saja berjalan dengan lambat.

~0~

' _BRUK'_

"Kamchagiya" Jackson yang sedang asyik main PSP berjengit kaget sangat mendengar suara gaduh disebelahnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Cadel?" Jackson sudah hafal jika Sehun sudah berkelakuan seperti ini, pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyungsoo, wanita pujaan sang pangeran vampir.

"Aku telah mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan Kyungsoo Noona." Jackson mengangakat alis kanannya ke atas, merasa sangsi dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan Kyungsoo sunbae? Bung, kau tidak salah berbicara hah. Bahkan selama ini kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan Kyungsoo sunbae. But Congratulation brother, kau telah mengakui jika kau itu memalukan."

"Sialan kau Tuan Wang! Seorang Oh Sehun sang pangeran sekolah tak akan pernah mempermakukan dirinya sendiri. Camkan itu." Sehun dengan ketusnya menjawab perkataan Jackson. Dia tidak terima jika dirinya dibilang memalukan. Ck, dasar, Oh Sehun tak pernah sadar.

"Terserah apa katamu lah."

"Rasanya aku ingin menjahili seseorang. Apakah ada mangsa untuk hari ini?" Jackson yang semula kembali fokus dengan PSP-nya, dengan tiba-tiba meletakkan PSP tersebut dengan semangat. Kalau masalah membuat kejahilan dia akan maju jadi yang nomor satu.

"Kau ingin mengerjai siapa? Bagimana kalo Jinhwan Hyung? Kita sudah lama tak mengerjainya." Dengan malas Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Jinhwan merupakan siswa yang lumayan pendiam dikelas ini, dia juga pasrah-pasrah saja kalo sudah dikerjai Sehun maupun Jackson. Mungkin kali ini dia bisa mendapatkan hiburan dari mengerjai teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hyung, Jinhwan Hyung?" Jackson memanggil Jinhwan yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan dengan hebohnya. Jinhwan yang merasa terganggu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jackson dan Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Tadi kau dicari Im Saem. Katanya Im Saem ada keperluan denganmu. Ini tentang olimpiade Matematika katanya." Jackson mencoba berbicara dengan raut seserius mungkin untuk mengelabuhi Jinwan. Jackson tau, Jinhwan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika yang di bimbing oleh Im Saem, mungkin membuat Jinhwan keluyuran di jam pelajaran akan membuahkan hasil yaitu hukuman dari Choi Saem sang guru kedisiplinan sekolah. Jinwhan yang sangsi dengan perkataan jacson pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan jebakan konyolmu itu Tuan Wang. Hari ini Im Saem tidak masuk karena ada keperluan, dan tadi kau bilang dia mencariku. Ckck, cari alasan yang lebih logis lagi bocah tengik." Setelahnya Jinhwan kembali fokus terhadap buku didepannya. Jackson yang merasa malupun hanya bisa pundung di bangkunya.

"Dasar bodoh. Jelas-jelas tadi kita diajar oleh Yoo Saem, penggantinya Im Saem untuk mengajar matematika." Sehun dengan gemas memukul kepala Jackson dengan kamus yang tergeletak dengan manis diatas meja.

"Aku lupaa~"

.

Sehun menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju supermarket di dekat rumahnya. Tadi saat sedang asyiknya bermain game dikamar, Sehun diganggu oleh kedatangan Noona kesayangannya yang menyuruh untuk berbelanja ke supermarket. Dan Sehun itu orangnya paling anti untuk pergi keluar rumah apalagi disuruh-suruh. Coba saja, kalau bukan dengan ancaman 'Akan aku bakas habis semua DCD gamemu' oleh sang Noona, mungkin Sehun sekarang masih asyik bermain game di kamarnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Noonanya sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah oleh karena itu Sehun lebih baik menuruti apa kata sang Noona, dari pada harus menangisi DVD gamenya yang dibakar habis.

Sehun memasuki superemarket yang tampak lengang itu dengan tampang acuhnya. Sang Noona tadi menyuruhnya untuk membeli bahan makanan yang telah habis. Selama satu minggu kedepan Sehun hanya akan bertiga dengan Noona dan adiknya, karena ibu dan ayahnya ada keperluan bisnis di luar kota, jadi mereka harus memberi penghidupan untuk hidup mereka sendiri. Sehun telah di bekali shopping list, jadi dia tinggal memilih barangnya saja sesuai yang tertera di note yang ditulis oleh sang Noona. Setelah semua terbeli, Sehun menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran. Saat menunggu petugas kasir menghitung belanjaannya, Sehun yang merasa bosan mengedarkan arah pandangannya untuk melihat kearah jalan raya melaui kaca supermarket yang transparan. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok gadis mungil yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki tinggi. Matanya memicing untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Sehun mendengus tidak suka setelah mengetahui siapa sosok gadis tersebut yang merupakan Kyungsoo sang sunbae pujaan hati. Jadi laki-laki macam Hongbin yang tenang dan pendiam itu yang menjadi pujaan Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya 120.000 won Tuan." Sang kasir nampak diacuhkan oleh Sehun, karena Sehun masih asyik memandangi Kyungsoo yang berada disebrang jalan sana.

"Chogiyo, Tuan.." Sang penjaga kasir memanggil lebih keras agar Sehun sadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Oh, ne. Berapa semuanya?" Sehun yang tersadar pun dengan canggung bertanya kepada penjaga kasir tersebut.

"120.000 ribu won Tuan." Sehun mengeluarkan uang 100.000 ribu won dan 50.000 won dari dompetnya. Setelah mendapat kembaliannya, dengan segera Sehun meningalkan supermarket tersebut.

.

"Aku pulang" Sehun dengan tidak semangat memberi salam sesaat dia tiba dirumahnya. Sehun masih sibuk melepas sepatu, ketika adiknya mendatanginya.

"Hyung, mana eth krim pethananku." Bocah cadel yang diketahui sebagai adik Sehun tersebut, meminta pesanan es krimnya.

"Didalam kantung plastik yang kecil Zelo-ya. Bantu hyung untuk membawanya ke dapur. Nanti hyung berikan es krimmu."

"Ay, ay, captain." Zelo dengan semangatnya membawa kantung plastik yang berisi lumayan banyak itu. Anak kelas 4 Elementary School itu dengan bersusah payah membawa kantong plastik tersebut ke arah dapur.

"Aigoo~ Zelo-ya. Kenapa kau membawa kantung yang besar. Dimana Sehun?"

"yoong-ie Noona~ Bantu Jelo mengangkatnya." Sang Noona yang merasa geli dan kasihan terhadap Zelo pun membantu bocah malang tersebut. Dibelakang Zelo kemudian Sehun dengan wajah yang cemberut datang membawa dua kantung plastik yang lebih besar daripada Zelo.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang kusut itu Oh Sehun?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Ey, gotjitmal. Aku hafal dengan tingkahmu itu."

"Ck. Aku sedang kesal dengan temanmu itu. Tadi aku melihatnya sedang bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain didepanku." Akhirnya Sehun mengaku pada Noonanya.

"Temanku, nugu?"

"Ck. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Do Kyungsoo. Aish menyebalkan. Ini gara-gara Noona. Coba kalau Noona tak memintaku berbelanja tadi, aku tidak akan melihat Kyungsoo Noona bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain."

"Kau cemburu hah. Kyungsoo memang populer dikalangan laki-laki, mungkin dia salah satu laki-laki yang beruntung bisa berkencan dengannya."

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Dia tidak pernah mau menerima ajakan kencanku." Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang sangat polos itu.

"Ck. Lagi pula kau ingin membuat persediaan makan selama berapa tahun Noona? Ini sangat banyak kau tahu."

"Hahaha. Ini hanya untuk satu minggu kedepaan. Aku membeli semua ini untuk kalian juga. Kita bertiga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi kita harus makan yang banyak."

"Aku tak yakin Noona akan mengalami pertumbuhan. Dari dulu badanmu juga sekecil itu. Bahkan Zelo saja sudah hampir menyamai tinggimu."

"Dasar dongsaeng durhaka. Satu minggu kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan dariku."

"Aigoo~ Noonaku yang imut merajuk ceritanya." Sehun mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi Noonanya. Yoongi yang merasa kesakitan pun mencoba berontak dari siksaan Sehun.

"YAK! Oh Sehun. Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku. Zelo-ya bantu Noona"

"Tidak akan Oh Yoongi. Jangan bantu Yoong-ie Noona. Nanti Hyung tak akan membelikanmu ice cream lagi Zelo-ya." Zelo yang semula ingin membantu Yoongi pun menghentikan niatnya. Ancaman tak akan dibelikan ice cream adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan untuknya. Hingga akhirnya Zeho hanya bisa menonton kedua kakaknya yang sedang asyik kejar-kejaran di dapur tersebut.

"Ck. Dathar anak-anak." Zelo bergumam sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya. Zelo-ya, kau juga masih anak-anak.

~0~

"AKKKK! YAK DO HANBIN PUNGGUNGKU~"

"HAHAHA! Ayo Hyung lanjutkan jalannya. Hiyaaa!"

"Hanbin-ah sudah ya, Hyung sudah capek."

"Hyung nggak asyik." Hanbin segera turun dari atas punggung Hongbin. Bocah cilik tersebut langsung mengambil PSP-nya yang tadi tergeletak dengan manis diatas sofa. Hongbin yang menjadi kuda mencoba meluruskan tulang punggungnya, takut-takut ada yang bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Hanbin-ah, bisa ambilkan Hyung minum di dapur, Hyung sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan ke dapur."

"Sirheo."

"Hanbin-ah". Hanbin tetap asyik dengan PSP-nya dan mengacuhkan Hongbin yang merajuk padanya. Hingga akhirnya mata Hongbin berbinar-binar melihat Kyungsoo yang datang ke ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya tolong aku. Bisa kau ambilkan minum untukku. Hanbin berhasil mengerjaiku habis-habisan hari ini."

"Memang dia melakukan apa lagi kali ini?"

"Dia menyuruhku menjadi kudanya dan memintaku memutari ruangan ini beberapa kali. Rasanya punggungku ingin copot."

"Aigoo~ kasihan sekali kau." Kyungsoo yang merasa kasihan pada Hongbin pun beranjak kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo datang membawa 3 gelas orange juice yang kelihatan menggiurkan dimata Hongbin.

"Assa! Kau yang terbaik Kyungsoo-ya." Hongbin berbinar-binar melihat Kyungsoo yang membawakannya minuman. Berbeda dengan Hanbin yang mendengus tidak suka, melihat Hongbin yang diperhatikan lebih oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

TBC

.

 **Hai, semua. Huna datang membawa ff baruu^^**

 **Sebelumnya Huna udah bilang untuk menghentikan pembuatan ff Huna yg sebelumnya, karena Huna udah hilang feel sama Jongin. Dan hari ini Huna malah bawa FF baru yang ber cast Hunsoo bukannya Kaisoo.**

 **Huna memang ilang feel sama Jongin, tapi Huna tetep masih punya feel yang kuat buat Kyungsoo. Lagi pula Huna hobi banget berimajinasi, sayang kalo idenya terbuang percuma, karena tidak tersalurkan.**

 **Disini Huna buat FF ini bukan bermaksud untuk apalah itu. Aku cuman pengen share cerita aku. Pengen ngasah lagi bakat nulis aku, jadi sayang kalo aku udah ilang feel sama jongin trus berhenti nulis. Akhirnya aku putusin buat bikin pair Kyungsoo-Sehun. Hunsoo, pair fav aku setelah Kaisoo, sebelumnya feel aku ke Hunsoo hanya sebagai kakak adek yang saling sayang. tapi akhir-akhir ini fell ke mereka lebih kuat (mungkin efek losing feel to Jongin). Dan sebenarnya ini FF Kaisoo Oneshot Project milikku, sebelum aku putusin untuk menjadikan ff ini sebagai Hunsoo Project.**

 **Aku juga minta maaf, aku nggak bermaksud buat ganti fav OTP Kaisoo jadi Hunsoo. Jadi buat Kaisoo Shipper yang udah pernah baca ff Kaisoo yang aku buat, maaf mengecewakan kalian, dengan keluarnya ff Ini. Aku bahkan minta saran ke temenku yang kaisoo hardship banget, tentang ff ini. untung dia pengertian dengan keputusan aku. dan akhirnya aku beranikan diri posting ff ini.**

 **Buat HHS maaf mengambil Sehun dari Luhan, biarkan Sehun menjadi selingkuhan Kyungsoo dulu di . Nanti saat waktunya, Sehun akan aku kembaliin ke Luhan. okey^^**

 **Kenapa pilih Suga dan Zelo sebagai saudara Sehun, padahal nggak ada miripnya? Karena mereka bias aku di BTS dan BAP(Setelah Daehyun). dan karena mereka sama-sama berkulit putih pucat, dan mereka juga sama-sama rap line, kalau Sehun bisa ngerap lebih bagus lagi.** **#janganlemparhunapakebatu Peace!**

 **Kenapa pilih Jackson sebagai sohib Sehun? karena waktu di MAMA 2015, Sehun kelihatannya deket sama Jacson ketimbang member GOT7 lainnya #menuruthunasih. Lagi pula Jackson cocok dengan karakter yang aku buat untuk Sehun sebelumnya.**

 **Terakhir, jika ada yang berminat aku akan post lanjutan dari ff ini, tapi aku nggak janji buat fast update, karena untuk dua minggu kedepan aku ada UTS dan Acara Univ. Terima kasih**

 **Buat yg pengen kenal Huna lebih jauh, atau sharing-sharing tentang kaisoo atau Hunsoo, atau bisa juga ngegalau bareng, atau juga marah-marah sama Huna karena nggak ngelanjutin ff Kaisoo, bisa pm aku^^ Huna orangnya ramah kok, nggak nggigit. hehe**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

SUNBAE

Author : Hoonah Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Oh Sehun

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, School life, family and it's GS

Length: 2/?

Rated : T

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo, Alur lambat, GAJE

::

~Hunsoo Present~

Author POV

Kyungsoo sedang asyik membaca novel kesayangannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan kemudian muncul Hanbin dengan wajah cemberutnya. Kyungsoo yang semula fokus pada novel di tangannya sekarang lebih memiliih meninggalkan novelnya sejenak dan mengurusi Hanbin yang kelihatan sedang merajuk itu.

"Kyung-ie Noona" Dengan suara yang imut Hanbin memanggil kakaknya. Dia menaiki ranjang Kyungsoo untuk dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan punggunnya dikepala ranjang.

"Waeyo Hanbin-ie?"

"Noona, aku tidak suka dengan Hongbin Hyung?" Adu Hanbin dengan pouting dan muka merajuk yang lucu. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi adik imutnya itu.

"Hahaha, memang ada apa Hanbin-ah? Bukannya Hongbin Hyung sangat baik pada Hanbin."

"Hongbin Hyung memang sangat baik padaku. Tetapi dia menyebalkan." Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Apa lagi yang dilakukan Bocah itu terhadap Hanbin hingga Hanbin merajuk seperti ini.

"Dia telah merebut Noona dariku. Sekarang Noona tidak pernah memperhatikan Hanbin lagi jika ada Hongbin Hyung." Kyungsoo tergelak setelah mengetahui alasan kekesalan Hanbin. Adiknya itu memang sister complex terhadapnya.

"Aigoo~ siapa yang tidak perhatian lagi sama Hanbin? Noona selalu perhatian pada Hanbin _kok_. Mungkin saat itu hanbin merasa Noona lebih sayang pada Hongbin Hyung, padahal Noona hanya ingin membantu saja."

"Jeongmalyo? Noona tidak berbohongkan? Hanbin tidak akan pernah memafkan noona, jika noona berbohong." Hanbin memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang sama dengan mata miliki Kyungsoo. Ditatap Hanbin dengan pandangan penuh aegyo membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja Noona tidak berbohong. Untuk apa Noona membohongi Hanbin."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Kyungsoo menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Hanbin. Bocah kelas 4 SD tersebut selalu membuat perjanjian dengan pinky promise pada Kyungsoo. Melihat noonanya yang telah membuat janji seperti, membuat Hanbin mengembangkan senyum senangnya.

"Bolehkah malam ini Hanbin tidur dengan Kyung-ie Noona?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo membuat Hanbin segera merebahkan tubuh kecilnya disamping Kyungsoo. Dengan nyaman Hanbin mulai menutup matanya, Kyungsoo yang melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Hanbin hanya bisa mengulas senyum.

.

.

"Ya! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Shim Saem?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke arah loker mereka. Tadi saat berangkat sekolah Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Baekhyun di halte bus, sehingga mereka bisa berangkat bersama-sama saat ini.

"Tentu saja sudah. YAK! Jangan bilang, kau belum mengerjakannya Nona Byun?"

"Hehehe~ Bolehkah aku meminjam tugasmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang sialnya sangat susah itu." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghelas napas lelah mengetahui kelakuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah type siswa yang tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas, maka tidak akan dia kerjakan tugas tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo sudah hafal dengan kelakuan sabahat beagle-nya itu.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak berangkat bersamamu."

"Ayolah~ demi sahabatmu yang manis ini. Kau mau aku dihukum lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 putaran? Ayolah Kyungsoo-ie?" Sigh, Baekhyun sudah mulai merengek dan ber-agyeo, dan itu artinya Kyungsoo akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Karena Baekhyun yang telah merengek sambil ber-agyeo adalah mahkluk yang keinginannya harus dituruti.

"Nanti di kelas"

"Assa! Gomawo, Kyung-ie. Sini aku cium dulu." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan berusaha mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebelah kiri.

"Baek, kau menjijikkan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Baekhyun.

"Ini ucapan terima kasihku kau tahu." Baekhyun masih tetap saja ingin mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa geli dengan tingkah Baekhyun pun berlari menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman Baekhyun.

"Aaaa! Bebek Centil, menjauh kau dariku~"

Setelahnya terlihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di sepanjang lorong menuju loker tersebut. Untung saja ini masih pagi jadi koridor tersebut masih sepi, sehingga mereka berdua tidak akan diberikan sumpah serapah oleh siswa-siswa yang terganggu dengan kelakuan childish KyungBaek.

.

"Yah! Yah! Stop, stop. Aku capek Baek. Berhentilah." Kyungsoo menumpu kedua tangannya dilutut. Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi.

"Nado~. Lagi pula kita sudah sampai di tempat loker." Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya melihat sekeliliing dan benar mereka telah sampai di tempat loker. Dia bisa melihat lokernya berada 5 langkah didepannya. Tapi ada yang aneh hari ini di pintu lokernya.

"Yah! Kyungsoo-ya. Dimana lollipop yang selalu ada di pintu lokermu?"

"Molla-yo Baek. Aku juga sedikit kaget melihat lollipop itu tidak ada. Padahal aku telah mendapatkannya selama beberapa bulan ini." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sedih. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan lollipop pemberian secret admirernya itu.

"Ey! Kau sedih kehilangan secret admirer-mu?"

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Tapi bukan karena secret admirer-nya, tapi karena aku kehilangan lollipop-lollipop itu."

"Mungkin dia menyerah, karena kau selalu ketus terhadapnya? Atau mungkin dia memberikan barang lain, makanya tidak ada lollipop lagi."

"Seolma~" Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo membuka lokernya. Mungkin sang secret admirer sudah bosan selalu memberikan lollipop dan ingin mencoba memberikan yang lain. Tapi setelah pintu loker terbuka, didalamnya hanya ada beberapa tumpuk buku milik Kyungsoo dan tidak ada barang yang terlihat baru di loker tersebut.

"Tidak ada." Kyungsoo menutup pintu lokernya lagi dan menyenderkan punggunnya di loker.

"Aku pikir, aku akan mendapatkan sepucuk surat atau apapun itu yang diselipkan dalam lokerku, ternyata tidak ada." Kyungsoo sedikit berharap orang tersebut akan lebih romantis dengan memberikannya sebuah puisi atau kalimat-kalimat romantis. Tapi ini tidak ada sama sekali.

"Ey, kau berharap seperti itu. Bilang saja kau menyukai Oh Sehun."

"Berpura-pura mengacuhkannya padahal kau menyukainya. Mengaku saja Do Kyungsoo."

"Mengaku sajalah Kyung-ie ya. Kau menyukai Oh Sehun kan? Ya kan?" Terus dan terus, baekhyun memojokkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu, sahabatnya ini memiliki rasa pada si Oh Sehun sang pangeran sekolah. Tapi sahabatnya itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" pekik Kyungsoo kesal. Mukanya sudah merah padam karena marah, atau mungkin karena dia malu? Hanya Kyungsoo dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan meminjamkan tugasku padamu."

"Yak! Tidak bisa begitu. Kau sudah berjanji tadi."

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo!" Dan selanjutnya terlihat lagi Baekhyun yang mengejar Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu.

~0~

"Yo~ Oh Sehun. My Brother." Jackson dengan hiphop style-nya menyapa Sehun ketika dia baru memasuki kelas. Sehun yang melihat Jackson menyapa, hanya bersikap acuh kemudian kembali membaca buku di depannya.

"Oh My God! Oh Sehun. Apa aku bermimpi? Kau membaca? Buku pelajaran. Bangunkan aku sekarang." Dengan wajah shock, Jackson menunjuk buku yang Sehun baca. Bagaimana Jackson tidak shock, Sehun tergolong sebagai siswa yang tidak suka belajar sama seperti dirinya. Dan sekarang si vampir pangeran sekolah itu sedang membaca buku Sejarah Korea dengan seriusnya.

' _Plakk'_

"Aishh, Appo!" Jackson meringis ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh Sehun dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Untuk informasi saja, buku sejarah Korea yang dibaca oleh Sehun memiliki lebih dari 500 halaman jadi dapat dibayangka bagaimana tebalnya buku itu.

"See, kau kesakitan. Berarti kau sedang tidak bermimpi."

"Sial. Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Aku tidak memukulmu. Aku hanya membangunkanmu dari mimpimu." Sehun menjawab sambil membuat tanda petik dengan tangannya.

"Tapi tidak pakai buku sebesar itu juga, bodoh!" Sebal jackson.

"Ck. Kau mengganggu acara membacaku saja. Pergi sana, kembali ke alammu." Sehun memberi gestur mengusir pada Jackson.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan sendirian siang ini. Tadi Jackson mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin, tapi iya menolak dengan alasan sedang malas ke kantin. Dia yang merasa bosan pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Jika jackson tau, kalau Sehun pergi ke perpustakaan, sudah dipastikan bocah tersebut akan mati berdiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun si siswa paling malas belajar di kelas mereka, mau pergi ke perpustakaan yang didalamnya berisi buku-buku mengerikan -menurut Jackson-. Saat melewati belokan terakhir sebelum mencapai ruang perpustakaan, Sehun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Masih ingatkan kalau Sehun sedang marah pada Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu, Sehun sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saat dia berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga.

"Yo~ Sehun-ah"

"Sehun-ie, Annyeong" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyapa Sehun dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol dengan senyum iklan giginya dan Baekhyun dengan gaya centilnya. Berbeda lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya membuang pandangannya acuh, tanpa mau menyapa Sehun.

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya guna menyapa ketiga sunbaenya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa kata-kata.

~0~

"Yak! Bisakah kalian tak menggosipkan orang yang ada di belakang kalian? Telingaku sakit mendengar kata-kata kalian"

"Siapa juga yang sedang menggosipkanmu?"

"Kau fikir aku tidak mendengar suara bisik-bisik kalian?"

"Woahh, Do Kyungsoo. Kau sangat mengerikan."

"Mati saja kalian."

Saat ini Kyungsoo beserta duo beagle sedang berada di koridor lantai satu. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke kantin. Disepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menggosipkan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja kepada Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang katanya lirih tersebut.

"Ey. Yang ada kau malah di taekwondo oleh Kyungsoo." Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Memang sih Chanyeol badannya jauh lebih besar dari pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo adalah monster mungil yang mengerikan, karena Kyungsoo memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, dan Kyungsoo itu akan sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Sehun saja?" Usul Baekhyun semangat.

"Berurusan dengan bocah itu lagi? Ayolah Baek, kau tahu sendirikan aku itu paling anti dengan yang namanya Oh Sehun dan Wang Jackson." Dan kebetulan saat itu mereka melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor berlawanan arah dengan mereka bertiga.

"Yo~ Sehun-ah!"

"Sehun-ie annyeong" Baekhyun menyapa Sehun semanis mungkin. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

Selanjutnya mereka dibuat tercengang dengan Sehun yang hanya sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Tidak seperti biasanya." Chanyeol bertanya entah kepada Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun dengan bingung. Sehun itu anak yang tidak bisa diam jika sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi tadi merupakan kejadian yang sangat langka.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo yang masih memandangi punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Dapat Baekhyun lihat raut wajah tak percaya miliki Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya?" Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Sehun bisa berubah seperti itu?"

"Entahlah"

"Memang apa peduliku. Itu bukan urusanku kan? Juga bukan urusan kalian kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo datar sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekyun dan Chanyeol untuk lebih dulu pergi ke kantin.

"Aish, Bocah itu. Harga dirinya memang setinggi langit. Yak! Do Kyungsoo!"

"Tenanglah Baek." Terlihat Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu, Kyungsoo pasti juga heran dengan perubahan Sehun. Lebih baik dia membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk memiliki waktu sendiri dulu.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dan Sehun masih dalam sikapnya yang tenang dan pendiam. Bahkan dia juga menjadi sering pergi ke perpustakaan. Sikap Sehun yang berubah 180 derajat itu membuat Jackson sebagai sahabat karib sehun menjadi gemas sendiri. Sehun sekarang berubah menjadi kalem dan pendiam. Walaupun sebelumnya Sehun memang siswa yang tergolong irit bicara, tetapi sekarang dia menjadi lebih irit lagi dan lebih menyebalkan di mata Jackson. Dan hari ini, Jackson berencana untuk membuat Sehun kembali menjadi Sehun-nya(?). Dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan seseorang yang telah membuat Sehun berubah. Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar Jackson memasuki Gymnasium yang didalamnya terdapat banyak murid yang sedang asyik latihan taekwondo.

"KYUNGSOO SUNBAE!" Teriak Jackson dengan keras, hingga membuat beberapa murid yang sedang berlatih menengok kearahnya termasuk juga Kyungsoo dan Yoongi yang sedang asyik pemanasan.

"Oh, Wang Jackson. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu dengan pakaian taekwondo?" Tanya Yoongi bingung. Bagaimana ia tak bingung? Jackson bukan anggota club taekwondo sekolah, dan sekarang bocah itu datang ke tempat latihan menggunakan pakaian taekwondo.

"Mungkin dia ingin bergabung dengan club kita?" Jawab Kyungsoo cuek sambil menghampiri Jackson.

"Mungkin saja." Yoongi mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menghampiri jackson. Dia penasaran kenapa sahabat adiknya itu mencari Kyungsoo. Apa jangan-jangan Jackson juga menyukai Kyungsoo? Pikir Yoongi.

"Kyungsoo sunbae! Kau kan yang membuat Sehun berubah?" Tuding jackson pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Aku." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri dengan binggung. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi penyebab berubahnya sikap Sehun.

Yoongi juga sama bingungnya dengan Kyungsoo. Walau dapat dia akui, adiknya akhir-akhir ini memang sangat aneh kelakuannya. Sehun yang sebelumnya senang sekali menjahili Zelo, sekarang malah lebih perhatian pada Zelo. Sehun yang sebelumnya biang rusuh di rumah, sekarang menjadi pendiam. Apa benar Kyungsoo penyebab adiknya berubah dengan drastisnya itu? Bingung Yonggi.

"Pokoknya ini gara-gara sunbae."

"Ck. Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan perubahan Sehun, Jackson-ssi. Mungkin Sehun memang ingin berubah. Lagi pula dia berubah menjadi lebih baik."

"Dia memang berubah menjadi lebih baik, tapi dia juga berubah menjadi Sehun yang lain, bukan Sehun yang selama ini menjadi temanku."

"Wang Jackson! Sekali lagi aku tegaskan padamu, perubahan sikap Sehun bukan aku penyebabnya." Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jackson menuju ruang ganti, dia sudah tidak mood untuk latihan.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, kita harus berlatih." Seru Yoongi mencegah kepergian Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo acuh terhadap panggilan Yoongi. Melihat Kyungsoo yang pergi begitu saja membuat Yoongi menatap tajam Jackson yang sedang memasang tampang syok didepannya.

"Wang Jackson, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" geram Yoongi marah sambil menatap Jackson galak.

"Naega wae?" balas Jackson tak terima. Dia datang ke gymnasium untuk menemui Kyungsoo, tidak untuk menemui macan putih milik keluarga Oh yang tak lain kakak temannya sendiri. Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Jackson, Dengan segera Yoongi mengalungkan lengan kurusnya pada leher laki-laki tersebut dan mengunci leher tersebut dengan kedua lengannya. Walaupun tubuh Jackson lebih besar darinya, Yoongi masih bisa menaklukannya, karena Yoongi pemegang sabuk hitam sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"'Mengapa harus aku' katamu!" Yoongi berseru marah sambil mengeratkan kunciannya pada leher Jackson membuat laki-laki tersebut mengerang kesakitan karena lehernya serasa mau putus.

"Noona~ sakit~"

"Gara-gara kau! Aku kehilangan partner berlatihku, sebagai hukumannya kau yang harus menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo." dengan tidak sabaran, Yoongi menyeret tubuh besar Jackson ketempat latihannya tadi berada.

"AKKK! YAK! Sakit noona. Yoongi noona~" Jackson berusaha melepas lengan Yoongi yang mengalung dengan erat dilehernya. Tapi percuma saja karena tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Yoongi.

~0~

Sehun mengalihkan pandanggan dari smartphonenya ketika ekor matanya melihat Jackson memasuki kelas dengan tampang lesu. Sehun berniat tak peduli tetapi setelah melihat semangat hidup Jackson hilang entah kemana membuat Sehun tak tega.

"Wang, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Jawab Jackson nelangsa membuat Sehun menyerngit bingung, ditanya apa jawabnya apa.

"Tubuhku sakit semua, noonamu dengan teganya menjadikanku samsak latihan. Sakit Hun-ah~" rengek Jackson manja, yang membuat Sehun bergidik geli mendengar rengekan Jackson.

"Wang, kau menjijikkan. Aku bukan pasangan homomu."

"terserahmu saja. Jika aku gay pun, tak sudi aku berpasangan denganmu." Kata Jackson sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan. Sungguh badannya serasa mati rasa semua, untungnya dia bisa menyelamatkan diri sebelum Yoongi membuatnya pingsan.

"Tolong bangunkan aku jika Jung saem telah datang." Ingin rasanya Sehun melemparkan kamus bahasa Inggris yang ada di mejanya ke kepala Jackson.

.

.

Sehun sedang asyik bermain ps sore itu, dia sangat fokus pada permainannya kali ini karena ia sudah berada pada level tertinggi. Samar-samar telinganya dapat mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar sebelah kamarnya yaitu kamar Zelo sang adik.

" _YAAKK! Rathakan itu penjahat jelek. Ciat, ciat."_

" _HAHAHA! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Hyaakkk!"_

Setelahnya terdengar suara cempreng dua bocah yang bermain perang-perangan saling bersahutan.

"AISHH! Tidak bisakah mereka diam. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali." Dia sedang bermain pada lever terakhir dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko kalah pada level ini.

" _YAAKKK! Perjahat jelek mau kabur kemana kau. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari."_

" _YAK penjahat jelek! Jangan kabur."_ Setelah teriakan terakhir tersebut entah mengapa suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Akhirnya~, aku terbebas dari suara-suara ribut itu. Yosh Oh Sehun, fighting!" Dengan perasaan senang Sehun meneruskan permainannya yang harus diulang kembali. Terlalu asyik bermain membuat Sehun tak peka pada sekitarnya, terlihat tidak sadarnya pada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikannya dengan pandangan kagum. Merasa jika ada seseorang yang mengawasi Sehun mem-pause gamenya dan dengan _refleks_ kepalanya menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya yang berada di sisi kiri dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Mata Sehun membulat melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri di tepat di sampingnya dengan pandangan kagum menatap kearahnya, lebih tepatnya lagi ke arah LCD TV milik Sehun.

"Yak, kamcagiya! Neo nugu-ya?"

"Hyung kau keren! maukah kau mengajariku bermain itu?" tunjuk bocah itu pada layar LCD yang sedang menampilkan game yang terpause, matanya yang bulat memandang berbinar kearah Sehun.

"Kau temannya Zelo?" Bukannya menanggapi permintaan Hanbin, Sehun malah memberikan pertanyaan lagi.

"Ne Hyung." Jawab Hanbin semangat.

"Zelo-ya! Temanmu ada di sini! Ajak dia bermain di luar." Tak ingin diganggu, Sehun memanggil sang adik agar membawa temannya itu keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Hanbin-ah kau di kamar Thehun hyung?"_ Samar-samar terdengar suara Zelo dari luar kamar.

"Aa~ Hyung~ ajari aku bermain game itu~"

"Hanbin-ie, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada di sini. Ayo kita bermain di luar."

"Sirheo! Aku mau melihat Sehun hyung bermain game. Aku ingin Sehun hyung mau mengajariku bermain game."

"Jinjayo? Aku juga mau belajar main game itu. Hyung ajari Zelo~" berharap Zelo dapat membawa Hanbin keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun malah mendapati sang adik yang ikut-ikutan minta di ajari bermain game.

"Hyung~" Kompak. Hanbin dan Zelo memberikan puppy eyes mereka kepada Sehun.

' _kyeopta~'_ Pertahanan Sehun hampir goyah melihat puppy eyes maut dari Zelo dan Hanbin.

"Sirheo! Aku tak suka ribut-ribut." Ternyata puppy eyes mereka belum mempan.

"YOONGI NOONA! THEHUN HYUNMBMBBPP-" dengan buru-buru Sehun membekap mulut Zelo. Bisa stres dia kalau sampai Yoongi membakar VCD gamenya karena tidak mau mengajari Zelo.

"Aish bocah ini. Baiklah. Tapi kalian tak boleh ribut dan saling berebut. Taati perintah Hyung." Zelo mengembangkan senyum evilnya karena triknya telah berhasil.

' _dathar Thehun hyung. Padahal Yoongi noona tidak ada di rumah, mau thaja di bohongi. Kkk'_

"Yeay! Gomawo hyung" Setelahnya Hanbin dan Zelo saling duduk diam melihat permainan Sehun.

.

Hanbin berada di rumah kediaman keluarga Oh hingga hari sudah petang. setelah rengekan panjang Hanbin dan bantuan dari Zelo, akhirnya Sehun –dengan terpaksa– mau mengajari Hanbin bermain game. Saking semangatnya membuat Hanbin lupa waktu main hingga hari sudah petang. Karena khawatir pada Hanbin yang harus pulang sendirian Yoongi pun menyuruh Sehun agar mengantar Hanbin pulang. Yang disetujui Sehun setengah hati, karena Yoongi memberi ancaman akan membakar VCD gamenya (lagi).

Sehun berjalan santai dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hanbin erat. Sedangkan Hanbin sendiri berjalan dengan ceria. Melihat itu Sehun pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Meskipun terlalu hyper aktif, namun Hanbin dan juga Zelo merupakan anak-anak yang lucu dan polos menurut Sehun. Merasa tangan yang menggenggam tangan Hanbin memberat, Sehun pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah waeyo?"

"Hyung, Hanbin mengantuk."

"Aigoo, kau pasti lelah karena terlalu lama bermain dan tidak istirahat. Sini hyung gendong" dengan segera Sehun menggendong Hanbin di punggungnya. Setelah merasa Hanbin nyaman dalam gendongannya Sehun pun melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumah Hanbin.

.

Sehun memandan pagar kayu di depannya dengan sendu. Dia sudah tak asing lagi dengan rumah yang ia datangi itu. Setelah menghela napas dalam entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sehun pun mengguncang bahunya pelan berniat untuk membangunkan Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah." Tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Hanbin, karena Hanbin yang terlalu nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Merasa percuma untuk membangunkan Hanbin, Sehun pun membiarkan Hanbin tetap berada dalam gendongannya.

" _Nuguseyo?"_ suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari interkom setelah Sehun membunyikan bell rumah tersebut.

' _Noona~'_

"Ah, aa- aku kakaknya Zelo. Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan Hanbin dan sekarang dia sedang tertidur." Terang Sehun pada seseorang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

" _Ya Tuhan, Hanbin-ie. Chakkamanyo. Akan aku bukakan pintu."_ Sedikit lama hingga akhirnya terdengar suara berisik di balik gerbang kayu di depannya. Sehun mematung melihat orang yang membukakan gerbang rumah Hanbin.

"Oh kau Sehun-ah"

"Oh- annyeonghaseyo. Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan Hanbin." Sehun menyapa laki-laki di depannya dengan canggung.

"Aigoo~ Maaf merepotkanmu Sehun-ah. Sini, biar aku bawa dia masuk ke dalam." laki-laki tersebut kemudian mengambil alih Hanbin dari gendongan Sehun.

"kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu sunbae."

"kau tak ingin mampir dulu. Aku pikir Kyungsoo tidak akan keberatan jika kau mampir."

"Tak perlu sunbae. Adikku sendirian di rumah, aku harus pulang."

"Gurae. Oh ya. Jangan panggil aku sunbae panggil hyung saja Sehun-ah."

"Ah, ne hy- hyung. Aku permisi."

.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

.

.

.

Hi semuanya~ Huna update chapter 2. Maaf bila chapter ini di luar expectasi kalian hiks. Akunya emang kalo bikin cerita ya gini-gini aja. Plot pasaran,Ngga ada konflik yang menegangkan, cerita absurd, typo dimana-mana, maafkeun.

Maaf juga buat keterlambatan update yang di karenakan akunya sibuk cari berondong #ehh canda deng XD sibuk mencari ilmu maksudnya.

Banyak alasannya, pertama akunya lagi sibuk nyiapin acara kepanitian coz baru pertama kalinya ikut kepanitian jadi exited sendiri XD. Dan ngga sempet mikirin ff. Setelah itu kepentok UAS dan tugas pra UAS yang buanyaknya bikin kobam, suer deh ngga boong. Alasan keduanya, akunya lagi kemalangan. Laptopnya aku bermasalah, keyboardnya rada error pas dipake karena kesiram air #nangiskejer. Ampe buat bikin laporan aja pinjem punya adek kos. Alasan ketiganya #banyakalasanauthornya #timpuksendal karena akunya

.

SLIP INTO DIAMOND LIFE YEAH! SLIP INTO DIAMOND LIFE YEAH~~!

.

MANSAE REU MANSAE REU MANSAE REU MANSAE YEAHHH~~!

Mereka terlalu keren untuk diabaikan, kyaaa~~ hadeuh bocah-bocah perusak bias list T.T

.

Haduhh kepanjangan curhat. Mohon maklumi, aku orangnya emang rada-rada, ditambah di real life ngga ada yang bisa dicurhati dunia fana(?) ini. Untungnya ketemu soulmate (re: **Docheonsa** ) di dunia fana ini, yang ngebet jadi beta reader biar bisa curi start baca duluan. Kecup basah buatmu bebs muachh kkk.

.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah read, review, favorite, dan follow^^ tanpa dukungan kalian cerita ini mungkin akan menjadi cerita usang yang termakan zaman #eaaa

Ngga banyak cit-cat lagi, saatnya balasan review^^

 **Kim Sohyun** : ini udah aku lanjutin. Moment Hunsoo-nya belom nongol. Ntar dibikin banyak Hunsoo moment-nya. Makasih buat reviewnya^^

 **Docheonsa** : Ini temen doyannya tiap ketemu di kelas selalu nagihin lanjutan ff wkwkwk. Thx buat reviewnya bebs. Jaman tugas harus dikumpulin tiap pertemuan yang bikin begadang ampe ngga bisa baca ff T.T. Aku belom se daebak itu untuk bikin cerita yang panjang sampe nikahan T.T Ga berani rated yg ituuu. Wkwkwk. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya #smrik  
samaa~ pengen punya pacar berondong juga, yang itu boleh tuh. wkwkwk

 **kaisoomin** : ini udah dilanjut yaa~ syukur deh kalo kamu suka. Makasih buat review-nya^^

 **NataNerd** : ini udah dilanjutin^^. Iya Sehunnya lucuuu~ Hanbinnya masih cimit-cimit. Seumuran sama Jelo. makasih udah review^^

 **Aah yeah** : wkwkwk aku yang nulis aja juga ikutan ngakak. Ehmm kasih tau nggak yaa? Hehe hubungan mereka itu ya itu, masih rahasia XD. Iya Hanbinnya masih kecil, dedek unyuu~ syukur ada yg setuju Suga jadi embaknya Sehun. Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih buat reviewnya^^

 **M2M** : iya sist sama-sama, makasih juga buat reviewnya. Ini juga obat hati pelipur laraa~ ini udah di update ya~

 **Kaisooship** : maaf ya belom bisa fast buat update-nya. Ini juga efek ilang ke kaisooan mungkin. Udah di lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya^^

: ini udah di lanjutin. Wah makasih udah bilang ff abal ini keren, aku jadi terharu #lapingus  
makasih udah review^^

 **nopwillineKaisoo** : iyaa Sehun-nya lucu, jadi pengen ngarungin XD. Iya aku juga sedih banyak yg discountinue #author ngga nyadar diri  
makasiii buat reviewnya^^

 **kpopyehetina** : ini udah dilanjut yaa~ tos dulu dong XD. Makasih buat reviewnya^^

 **mamik** : iya Hunsoo nihh. Sehun lagi coba menikung hubungan Kaisoo keliatannya. Wkwkwk  
makasii buat reviewnya^^

 **whenKmeetK** : ok. Makasii reviewnya^^

 **Afakim12** : ok ok ok XD makasih udah review^^

 **babytaaa** : yeayyy! Hidup Hunsoo XD. Ini udah di update, hehehe. Makasii udah review^^

 **sekyungbin13** : iya Sehun malu-maluin XD. Hayo tebak apa hubungan mereka kkkk. Iyaa, masih dedek unyuuuu~ pliss jangan dibayangin, ngga berhenti ngakak ntar hehe. Makasii udah review^^

 **Guest** : ok. Makasii reviewnya^^

 **Defti785** : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya^^

 **pororo chu** : ini udah aku lanjutin. Maaf yaa kalo udah nunggu lama. Makasii udah review^^

 **dithanovia** : makasii ya buat support-nya. Ini udah aku lanjutin. Makasii lagi buat reviewnya^^

 **sehunnie94** : kyaaaaa~~ ini udah dilanjut. Makasihh buat reviewnya^^

 **leechakyu** : ff langka berarti harus dilestarikan kkkk. Makasii buat reviewnya.

jksoo1226: terharu ada yang suka sama ff absurd ini hiks. Aku juga hunsoo tapi udah dari dulu. Ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih udah review^^

Buat yang belom kesebut, maafkeun. Kalian bisa protes ke saya, tapi ngga boleh minta ganti rugi. Hehe

.

Sekali lagi, Huna ucapin makasih buat yang udah sempetin read, review, fav, dan follow. Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin akan slow update lagi hehehe. Jangan timpuk saya

.

Buat ff kaisoo mungkin akan aku update dalam waktu dekat, mungkin. XD

.

And last, mind to review?


End file.
